


When Secrets Come to Light in the Most Inopportune Time

by OreoLuvr13



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Bobby Nash is a Good Dad, Firefam Feels, Fluff, Hurt Evan "Buck" Buckley, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Precious Christopher Diaz, Secret Relationship, Secret Relationship but not for much longer, Worried Eddie Diaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23986852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OreoLuvr13/pseuds/OreoLuvr13
Summary: Buck and Eddie always planned to tell the others about their relationship, but it was just never the right time. That all changes when Buck ends up in the hospital again and the truth about their relationship comes to light.
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Evan “Buck” Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Henrietta "Hen" Wilson/Karen Wilson, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Comments: 66
Kudos: 835





	1. Friday

Eddie’s eyes slowly open. He must have dozed off. He tries to shake away the tiredness but he can’t. He’s just too damn tired. Shit. It’s not even that late. 11:31. Christ he’s getting old.

He and Buck just got off a long shift in a series of long shifts. Nothing too crazy. Just non-stop, exhaustion weighing them both down by the end of their shift. But finally they’re home. Eddie came straight home to get Christopher in the shower and Buck picks up dinner. Not even an hour after getting home, stomachs full, and after getting changed into comfier clothes, the three of them are in front of the television watching a movie with Eddie sandwiched between Buck and his son. It doesn’t take Eddie long to fall asleep to the sound of Christopher and Buck talking about everything and nothing.

A shiver runs through him. Why is he so cold? He’s never cold when he sleeps with Christopher and Buck. The two of them are like little radiators with their limbs everywhere. Bony elbows digging into his most sensitive parts. But not right now. He looks around and sees that he’s on the couch all by himself. Nice “Thanks for leaving me here by myself.”

Eddie’s back cracks as he stands up. He should be sleeping in his own bed. Sleeping on the couch is not going to be good for his back, not when they have a big day planned out tomorrow. First, Buck is going to make pancakes. Then they’re going to the park and then out to dinner to a place of Christopher's choosing. With his crazy work schedule this week Christopher had to spend a lot of time at Abuela’s. Tomorrow is pretty much Eddie’s peace offering for working so much. Buck being part of the day is just going to make everything even better.

Eddie passes Christopher’s bedroom and sees the door is shut. Buck must have put him to bed. He continues to make his way towards his bedroom. He smiles. Not his bedroom, their bedroom. His and Buck’s. Buck may not have moved in technically, but he sleeps there at least four nights a week. He hears Buck in the bathroom as he passes it on his way to their bedroom. “Going to bed, babe.”

He collapses into his bed and he’s nearly asleep when he hears something clattering from the hall. With that, he’s wide awake and sprinting out of the bedroom. He first checks on Christopher who is just starting to stir. He’s about to close the door when he hears a loud barking cough. What the hell?

“Daddy?” Christopher asks tiredly now sitting up. “What’s going on?”

“Everything’s f---” Eddie starts but stops when he hears that awful noise again. Now that he’s a more alert he can tell where it’s coming from. The bathroom. Buck.

“Buck?” Eddie calls through the door. “You okay?” When he hears no answer, he turns the doorknob. “I’m coming in.”

What the fuck. The toiletries that are usually on the sink are all over floor. A loud wheezing noise breaks Eddie’s daze. He turns his head to see Buck sitting on the floor, he’s slumped up against the tub. His usual fair complexion is waxen, making the blood running from the corner of his mouth appear an even darker shade of red.

“Buck!’ Eddie says falling to his partner’s side. Buck’s eyes are open but he doesn’t seem to be seeing Eddie, his gaze is fixed on something behind him. “Buck? Babe you with me?”

Buck answers with a harsh cough, his limp hand coming up to his mouth in a weak attempt to catch the blood that he’s coughing up, but it’s of little use as the hand flops back down into his lap.

Eddie looks around at the blood that’s on the sink and that’s on Buck’s face, hands, and shirt. “You must have thrown another clot.” Eddie whispers. “Fuck. I got to get you help.”

When he goes to stand up, Buck grips his hand tight. Eddie fights the sickening feeling in his gut when his hand makes contact with Buck’s bloody one. Buck moves his lips. It looks like he’s trying to say something. “D-don.”

Buck’s eyes are slipping shut. Eddie doesn’t want to leave him. But he has to. Buck needs help and to get that Eddie needs his phone. “I’ll be right back, Evan. Keep your eyes open.”

For once Buck listens to him without an argument, he opens his eyes to half slits. “Chris-fer?”

“Christopher?” Eddie asks confused. Is hypoxia setting in?

Buck jerks his head towards the doorway. Eddie turns to see what has Buck’s attention.

Sure enough it’s Christopher standing in the door way. His eyes are teary and he’s biting his bottom. “Is Buck okay, Daddy?”

Eddie places his hand over Buck’s carotid artery. It’s weak. He needs to get help now. “He will be. Right, Buck?” He feels Buck nodding. Good. Buck gets it. He’s not allowed to quit. Not with Eddie and Christipher there. “I have to get my phone and get help for Buck. I have a job for you, You ready?”

Christopher nods his head. “I’m ready, Daddy.”

Eddie motions for his son to come further into the bathroom. “You’re going to talk to Buck about everything that happened at school this week and if you see him closing his eyes, you tell him to open them. Got it?”

“Got it, Daddy.” Christopher says,

Eddie drops his hand from Buck’s neck as Christopher starts telling Buck about the new book his teacher is reading his class. He gives Christopher what he helps is a reassuring smile as he runs pass Christopher and towards his room to where his phone is.

**XXXXX**

Eddie’s leg is bouncing up and down as he watches the clock slowly tick away above the door of the ER waiting room. I **t** ’s been nearly an hour since a nearly unconscious Buck was rushed to the Emergency Room. Soon after their arrival, the nurse rushed a panicking Eddie and a frightened Chris to the waiting room, promising that they will be updated as soon as they know anything. Then she rushed back to where Buck was being treated, leaving Eddie to try not to think about worst case scenarios as he tried to reassure his son that Buck will be okay.

Christopher nuzzles closer into Eddie’s side and he leans over and kisses the top of his son’s head as he remains asleep. Eddie sighs tiredly at least someone is. Then again Eddie doesn’t think he is going to be able to sleep any time soon. Images of Buck coughing up blood in their bathroom, face pale, as he pleads with Buck to keep his eyes open. To stay with him. That happened fifty-six minutes ago.

And no one has come out to tell him anything.

“Eddie!”

He looks up when he sees Maddie rushing in. And Chim...

Fuck. He should have thought this through. Maddie and Chim don’t know about him and Buck. No one does. In fact, no one at the 118 does. Only Abuela and Carla know and they found out purely by accident.

His frazzled mind didn’t hesitate when he called Maddie telling him that Buck was rushed to the ER in the middle of the night. Why would he? Buck is Maddie’s brother. What his panicked mind didn’t think of when he made the call was that just as Buck was spending the night at his place, that maybe Chim was doing the same at Maddie’s.

“Daddy?” a sleepy Christopher slurs when he feels his father’s presence leave his side. “Is Bucky okay?”

“Christopher?” Maddie asks as she turns towards the nine-year old sleepily rubbing his eyes as he tries to stay awake. Her eyes takes in Christopher’s pajamas and then she looks at Eddie, her eyes focused on the man’s casual wear of sweatpants and a loose t-shirt. Definite lounge, if not sleepwear.

“When you called saying Buck was rushed to the hospital, I thought you guys were out somewhere.”

“And clearly you weren’t, ”Chim says with a shit eating grin.

Fuck. They put it together. Of course they did. 

“Daddy and Buck were having a sleepover,” Chris adds. Totally not helping the situation at all.

Dios mio.

“They were, huh?” Chim asks with a smile.

“Chim,” Maddie says with a raised eyebrow. Silently telling him now is not the time.

“Go back to sleep, buddy.” Eddie says. Christopher’s chin is already tilting towards his chin, sure sign he’s fallen back asleep.

“Sorry,” Chim says shaking his head.

“What happened?” Maddie says turning her attention back to Eddie. “What’s going on with Buck?”

“We were at my place,” Eddie says, ignoring Chim’s smirk. “I woke up and found Buck in the bathroom. He was coughing up blood. I called 911 and we’ve been here since then.”

“No one has told you anything?” Chim asks.

Eddie shakes his head.

“Sounds like he threw another clot,” Maddie says quietly. “How was he before? Was he in pain?”

Eddie shrugs. “I don’t know. Maybe.”

“Maybe?”

“He was limping a little but I just thought he may have rolled his ankle on a call during his shift,” Eddie says.

Chim nods his head recalling the call Eddie was referring to. “That collapsed deck over on Freemont.”

“Family of Evan Buckley?” A doctor calls out.

“That’s us,” Maddie says as the physician walks over to them.

“Maddie Buckley. I’m Evan’s sister,” Maddie introduces herself and then Chim as her boyfriend. She introduces Eddie. The doctor seems to hesitate when Maddie doesn’t add anything to his introduction, just leaves it at his name.

“I’m Evan’s boyfriend,” Eddie says. He can’t help but blush when he Maddie gives him an approving smile. Then he sees Chim smirk. Forget the blood thinners. He’s going to kill Buck himself. Damn Buck for not only scaring the shit out of him for the umpteenth time, but for also leaving him to spill the news of their relationship to their friends and family all by himself in the middle of a hospital waiting room in the middle of the night.

“Before I began, I just want to say that Evan is stable and resting comfortably” the doctor says.

“Thank God,” Maddie says letting out loud sigh of relief.

For Eddie he feels like the weight that has been sitting on his chest since he woke up to an empty bed a little more than an hour ago, has tapered a bit.

Then he sees the serious look on the doctor’s face and the weight is back full force.

“It appears that Evan suffered another pulmonary embolism,” Dr. Amir begins. “From his records, I see that this is the second pulmonary embolism Evan has suffered in less than six months. Normally with blood clots, I would say give the medication time to work. But this is his second PE he has suffered. Additionally, the scans we ran when he was brought in tonight shows another two clots. I think that it’s time we start looking at taking another approach.”

Eddie sighs. He figured that Buck had another PE, but it doesn’t make hearing the words any easier. “So what now?”

“Yeah, doc. What are you suggesting?” Chim asks.

“I want to try catheter-directed thrombolysis,” Dr. Amir says. He looks at the tired, questioning looks on the trio’s faces. “We make a small incision and insert a catheter into Mr. Buckley’s leg. Once the catheter is in place, we inject anti-coagulants into the catheter delivering the medication directly to the clot. It’s a more direct approach than oral anti-coagulants, but at this point I think it a better option. He survived two pulmonary embolisms and I don’t want to risk a chance of a third.”

Eddie knows the doctor is right. Buck has survived a fire truck falling on his leg, a tsunami, and not one but two pulmonary embolisms. They can’t take the chance that Buck will survive another one. Eddie can’t take the chance. Not when he and Buck are finally together. When things are this good.

“Do it,” Eddie says.

Maddie nods her head. “I agree with Eddie.”

The doctor nods. “Okay. I’m going to set the procedure up for tomorrow. In the mean time like I said Evan is resting comfortably. He’s going to be taken upstairs shortly to his room. You’re not going to be able to see him tonight, so I suggest that you all go home, get some sleep, and come back in the morning.”

They thank the doctor before he leaves and gets back to treating his patients.

“He’s going to be okay,” Maddie says shakily.

Chim rubs his girlfriend’s shoulders, “Of course he is, he’s Buck.”

Eddie wants to believe them but he finds it difficult. They weren’t there this time. They didn’t watch a nearly unresponsive Buck get wheeled out of their home. But he has to believe that the doctor is right. That Buck is resting comfortably. That this new catheter procedure is going to work.

Unfortunately, as much as he doesn’t want to, he knows that they need to go home. He’s not going to be able to see Buck until the morning and it’s already way past Christopher’s bed time, Eddie picks his son up. There’s no sense of them staying there any longer. “Daddy? Where are we going?”

“Yeah, bud. We’re going home. That way you can sleep in your own bed.”

Christopher picks his head up and looks around. Eddie knows who his son is looking for. “Buck isn’t coming home with us?”

Eddie squeezes his son a little tighter. “No, Christopher. Buck has to stay here for a little bit. But I’ll bring you back to see him.”

“But he was going to make me pancakes in the morning,” Chris says.

Eddie kisses his son’s cheek as they exit the hospital. “I know he did and I know that nothing will make him happier than making you pancakes.”

Eddie hears a sniffle but it’s not coming from Christopher, it’s coming from behind. Where Maddie and Chim are walking behind them. He forgot that they were still there. They’re walking close enough that Maddie clearly heard Christopher. He’s waiting for Chim to make another joke but he doesn’t. Maddie probably sent him another one of her death glares that Buck is usually on the receiving end of. Regardless, Eddie is grateful. He doesn’t think he has the energy to deal with any more of Chim’s teasing right now.

“I want Buck to be at home with us,” Christopher says into his father’s neck.

“Me too, mijo.” Eddie says as they make their way towards the car.


	2. Trickle Down Effect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Buck resting comfortably until his procedure, the news of Buck and Eddie’s relationship makes it’s way to the other members of the 118 much to Buck and Eddie’s chagrin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is definitely fluffier than the last one, but I hope you’ll all enjoy.

Once again, Eddie is waiting. At least this time it’s not in the middle of the night and he’s not waiting for news on Buck. No, instead he’s sitting by Buck’s bedside waiting for him to wake up. 

It looks like the nurses are right. Buck is resting comfortably. His breaths are deep and even. Nothing like the barking coughs from last night. Still, that doesn’t make Eddie feel much better. Buck is still pale as the sheets he’s sleeping on and he’s still so…still.

“Hey, babe.” Eddie says rubbing his thumb over the other man’s hand. “It’s about time you woke up.”

Nothing.

“So that’s the way it’s going to be? You cough up blood in the middle of the night, scaring the shit out of me, forcing me to not only have you rushed to the ER but also out us to your sister and Chim and you’re still sleeping. Thanks a lot, Buck.”

Eddie sits back in his chair as Buck continues to sleep. He’s looking up the risk factors of the procedure Dr. Amir wants to do. Buck is not the only one who can do internet research. His task is disrupted though with Maddie and Chim constantly texting him.

_How long have you and my brother been together?_

_Knew that blowup in the grocery store was more than a fight between friends. Totally a lovers quarrel_

_Does anyone else know_

_Couple weeks ago Buck came in with that big ass hickie that was u. savage_

_I promise I won’t say anything to anyone. I’m happy for you guys. But remember I too know how to throw a punch_

_Good for you guys. I mean it. Wait until Hen hears this_

Eddie puts his phone down and lets his head fall back. He’s tired. It was nearly one by the time he got home, put Chris to bed, and then finally collapsed into their bed. Even then he couldn’t really sleep. Every time he was about to nod off, he would jerk awake thinking he heard Buck in the bathroom or his phone ringing. The hospital calling to tell him that Buck took a turn for the worse.

The quietness of the room nearly lulls him to sleep but then Buck lets out a long exhale, catching Eddie’s attention. “Buck? You with me?”

Buck’s eyes flutter open. It takes him a few moments for his eyes to make their way to the man sitting at his bedside. “Eddie?”

Eddie smiles, bringing a hand to Buck’s cheek. “Yeah, it’s me.”

Buck’s eyes move from Eddie to look around the room, the unfamiliar surroundings. “Wh-where am I?”

“The hospital.”

“Again?” Buck wrinkles his nose up. “What happened?”

Eddie runs a hand over Buck’s cheek. “You threw another clot. I found you in the bathroom throwing up blood. You scared the shit out of me. And Chris too.”

Buck’s eyes fall to his lap. “I’m sorry. Didn’t mean to scare you.” Then his eyes go big when what Eddie said about Chris clicks. “Christopher!”

“Hey, easy.” Eddie says as he gently pushes Buck back. “He’s fine now. Except that he’s upset with me that I wouldn’t bring him to see you. Luckily, Carla is taking him to the park. That should distract him for a bit.”

Buck nods. “So besides scaring you and Christopher, what else is going on? What are the doctors saying?”

“They ran a scan when you came in. You have another two clots.”

Buck leans his head back against the hospital bed in frustration. “Damn it! I’ve been taking the meds. Taking it easy when my leg gets sore.”

Eddie nods, rubbing his thumb over Buck’s knuckles in an attempt to calm him down. “I know you have. But the doctors aren’t happy with the results of the oral meds. They want to try another approach to treat the clots.”

“What do they want to do?” Buck asks.

“They want to insert a catheter into your leg. That’ll allow them to direct the medication right into the clot. It’s called catheter-directed thrombolysis.”

Buck bites his lip. Eddie can tell he’s not totally sold on the idea.

“It’s a pretty standard procedure from the sounds of it. I looked it up. The clots will dissolve in just a couple of days. No more blood thinners.”

“Days! Eddie, I’m tired of being in the hospital. I want to be home with you and Chris,” Buck says giving his partner his best puppy dog eyes.

Normally, they would cause Eddie to give in to Buck’s request in seconds, but not now. Not after last night.

He shakes his head. “They’re not going to work on me this time. Buck, babe. You really scared the shit out of me last night. Chris too. We can’t do that again. The oral meds are obviously not working. We need to try something new. I…Chris and I can’t lose you.”

Buck takes a few moments but then nods. “Fine, I’ll do the procedure.”

Eddie smiles and leans over the bed to kiss Buck on the corner of the mouth. Buck leans into it before breaking away.

“Real dirty move there, Diaz. Using your kid. You know I can’t say no when it comes to him.”

Eddie laughs. “Why do you think I did it. No one can say no to him. He takes after me. He’s too damn cute. Maddie and Chim thought so too when they saw him here last night.”

“When they saw him here last night…” Buck repeats, his eyebrow wrinkles in confusion.

Eddie nods. “I brought him here with me. Didn’t want to call my aunt or Abuela that late. Obviously, I called Maddie to tell her what was going on. If she found out you were in the hospital and wasn’t told about it, she’ll be pissed. And honestly an angry Maddie scares me. And she brought Chim with her.”

Buck’s eyes get saucer big. “Do you...do you think they know about us?”

Eddie lets out a sarcastic laugh. “Oh they know. If Chris being in his pajamas wasn’t enough of a telltale sign, him blurting out that you were over for a sleepover sealed the deal.”

“Oh God,” Buck says covering his face. “They know.”

Eddie nods. “Oh yeah. I’ve been fielding texts from them all morning.”

Buck puts his hands down. “How did they take it?”

“Maddie is happy for us. She did make a couple not so subtle threats.”

Buck nods. That’s Maddie. As much as they tease each other, they just want to see each other happy. Maddie must see how happy Buck has been. “And Chim?”

“He finds it hilarious. Of course he figured out that it was me who gave you that hickie. Called me a savage.”

Buck smirks. “I told you to stop. The damn blood thinners make me bruise too easily.”

Eddie raises an eyebrow. “Really? You’re going to blame me for that. If I remember correctly, you didn’t try to stop me too hard. You’re going to make me bruise.’” Eddie imitates, holding up one finger. “You said it once.”

“Fair enough,” Buck agrees. “So what do we do now? If Chim knows you know Hen is going to know by the end of the day.”

Eddie leans in closer. “I think it’s time we tell Bobby. I don’t know what his reaction is going to be, but I bet it’s going to be worse if he finds out last. It’ll be like we’re hiding it from him.”

True. They were hiding it from him and along with everyone else but Buck and Eddie had their reasons. In the beginning they didn’t know what exactly it was that they had between them. No sense in telling everyone about it if they were just going to crash and burn. Then the sex turned into Buck spending the night and making Eddie and Chris breakfast. But that happened right round the time of Hen’s accident with Evelyn. The night before that radiation fire, Buck moved his clothes into a drawer in Eddie’s dresser. Then there was the weeks waiting to hear the results of Bobby’s blood tests. It was just never the right time.

Buck nods. “Guess you’re right.”

“Of course I am. That’s why I told him to come by here later.”

“He knows about last night?”

Eddie moves from the chair to Buck’s bed. His thigh touching Buck’s hip, to be able to sit this close to Buck talking, makes him feel better than any reassurances the doctor might say. “Not that you were my place when it happened, but he knows that you had another pulmonary embolism. He’s not mad, Buck. He’s just worried. May has some senior breakfast this morning, but then he’s going to stop by.”

Eddie takes Buck’s face in his hand. “Hey, we have nothing to worry about.” He leans in and kisses Buck on the cheek. He moves towards Buck’s lips when he hears someone clearing their throat behind him.

“Sorry for interrupting.”

Eddie turns around to see a smirking Maddie has walked in. “Morning Maddie.”

“Hey, Mads.” Buck chimes in, giving his sister a shy wave.

“Eddie, funny seeing you here,” Maddie says with a sly grin.

Oh this is going to be fun.

“You know I think I’m going to see if I can find your doctor and see what time they scheduled your procedure for,” Eddie says standing up. A small part of him feels bad for leaving Buck alone to deal with his sister. But then he remembers Chim’s smirk and the steady of obnoxious texts he’s been getting all morning. And then there’s the fact that Buck scared the shit out of him….again. Yeah, Buck owes him.

Buck grips his wrist and whispers, “Eds, don’t leave me.”

Eddie smiles but leans in and kisses Buck quickly on the cheek. “Not a chance. Not after last night.”

“I’ll be back,” Eddie says making his exit. “Play nice.”

“Soooo,” Maddie starts. “How long?”

“You’re not going to ask me how I’m feeling?” Buck asks. Clearly stalling.

Maddie sits down in the chair that Eddie’s been sitting in previously. “How are you feeling?”

“Tired,” Buck answers honestly as he leans back against the pillows.

Maddie nods. “I bet. You and Eddie had quite the night.” Buck glares at her when she mentions Eddie, but she continues. “I’m very grateful that you were with him when it happened. If you weren’t who knows what may have happened,” Maddie says as she wipes under her eyes.

“I’m okay, Mads.” Buck says with a small smile, reaching for his sister’s hand. “Eddie told me about the procedure the doctor wants to do. It sounds pretty standard. I’ll be as good as new.”

“You’re right,” Maddie says as she squeezes her brother hand. “You’ll be.”

“I will,” Buck says confidently.

“Besides you having another pulmonary embolism, is there anything else you want to share?”

Buck pulls his hand away. “Nice transition there, Maddie.”

The quirk in Maddie’s eyebrows tells him she’s not going to let this go. “You and Eddie, how long?”

Buck runs his IV free hand through his hair. “Awhile.”

“Awhile? Nah, you need to give me more than that.”

“I don’t know. It’s not like we had like a real first date or anything. It sorta of just happened.”

Buck knows he sounds like an idiot. He’s never one to be short with his words. But what he and Eddie are, he can’t describe it. The way they grew closer after Buck’s second surgery after the ladder truck. It wasn’t Bobby or even Maddie at his bedside when he got out of the second surgery, it was Eddie. As he recovered, his life became intertwined with Eddie and Christopher to the point where he spent more nights at their place than at his own. From when the drunken hookups on the couch where Buck would leave after transitioned to them having sex in Eddie’s bed and Buck not leaving after.

“I don’t know since last summer?” Buck guesses. Because what he and Eddie have doesn’t really have a start date. It just is.

“Last summer?” Maddie says in confusion. No doubt doing the math in her head. “Buck! That’s like 7 or 8 months!”

Buck smiles sheepishly. “Yeah, that sounds about right.”

Maddie slaps him gently on the wrist. “Gotta say I’m impressed. I mean Eddie keeping quiet this whole time isn’t that surprising. But you? That is. Why didn’t you tell me?”  
Buck can hear it in his sister’s tone that she is hurt that he didn’t trust her enough to tell her about him and Eddie. “It’s not like that, Maddie. I wanted to tell you, but it wasn’t just my secret. And no one at work knew. If I told you, you would have to keep it from Chim. I didn’t want to add that stress on you to keep it from him and we weren’t ready for anyone at work to know.”

Maddie nods. “I get why you did it. I don’t like you keeping secrets from me, but I get why you did it.”

“Thanks for understanding.”

“Of course, Buck.” Maddie says. “I also hope you’re ready to for some heavy teasing.”

Buck sighs. “I know. Eddie told me about your and Chim’s texts.”

Maddie rolls her eyes. Buck can be so oblivious sometimes. “Oh that’s nothing. Just wait. Chim was heading over to Hen’s when I left the house. I’m pretty sure your and Eddie’s relationship is going to be the number one topic of discussion.”

“Oh God,” Buck sighs loudly as Maddie laughs.

**XXXXX**

“Chim,” Hen greets as she opens the door to let her partner in. “I put on a fresh pot of coffee. Do you want a cup?”

“I would love some. It will go great with a piece of raspberry almond torte,” Chim says holding up a bag from Julia’s Bakery, smiling.

“What’s wrong?” Hen says with a straight face. “What did you do?”

Chim shakes his head. “I don’t know if I should be insulted or not. What did I do?”

“You come here on a Saturday morning with my favorite dessert from my favorite bakery, of course I would think something’s wrong,” Hen says as she pours them both a cup of coffee.

“I didn’t do anything,” Chim says taking the cup. “This is your winnings.”

“My winnings?” Hen asks taking a seat at the kitchen table.

“Okay, I guess I should start from the beginning. Last night Maddie got a call from Eddie. Buck was rushed to the ER.”

“Oh my god! Is he okay? Chim, why didn’t you start with that?!”

Chim holds up his hands. “He’s okay. He had another pulmonary embolism late last night, but Eddie called 9-1-1 right away. The doctor wants to do catheter-directed thrombolysis later today because now Buck has another two clots.”

“Poor Buckaroo,” Hen says quietly as she stirs her coffee. “Kid can’t catch a break. But thrombolysis is pretty standard.”

Chim waits a few seconds before he continues, but he doesn’t have to wait long. He can see the screws turning in his partner’s head.

“Wait, you said Eddie called 9-1-1,” Hen says slowly. She looks at the torte box. “Winnings…our bet.”

Chim smiles. “You won, Hen. Our boys are a personified couple. Not just randomly hooking up.”

Last year he and Hen placed a friendly wager. Hen said that Buck and Eddie will be a couple, while Chim said they would just hookup because neither was really in the headspace for a relationship. Loser had to buy the winner their favorite dessert.

“They’re really a couple?” Hen asks with a fond smile.

Chim nods. “Oh yeah, he was at Eddie’s place last night. Christopher let the cat out of the bag. Said that Buck was sleeping over. complete with Buck planning on making Christopher pancakes for breakfast this morning.”

“So wait, when Buck came into work a couple of weeks ago with that hickie that was more like a mauling, that was Eddie?” Hen asks with a mild look of disgust on her face.

“Yep,” Chim says. “I should have known. How pissed Eddie was at Buck with the lawsuit. That was not just friends being pissed at friends.”

Hen nods. “Yeah, and Christopher asked Buck if he could spend Christmas with him. They were most definitely together then.”

“That was three months ago. The law suit like five,” Chim says. “Hey, let’s do another bet. Loser has to treat the winner and their significant out for dinner.”

“And the bet is?” Hen asks.

“How long they been together,” Chim says with an easy grin. He holds his coffee cup up.

“I’ll take that bet,” Hen says with a smile, clinking her coffee mug with her partner’s.

**XXXXX**

“Hey, Eddie!” Bobby greets rushing off the elevator.

“Hi, Bobby,” Eddie replies.

“I’m sorry that I couldn’t get here sooner. May went out with her friends after the breakfast. Athena picked up a shift. Michael was having a rough day, so I had to stay with Harry until May got home.” He looks around the relatively empty waiting room. Shocked to find Eddie by himself. He thought that at least Maddie would be here. “You’ve been here by yourself this whole time?”

“It’s okay,” Eddie says. “Maddie just left. She’s working tonight. Buck told her to go because it’s a pretty standard procedure. I think Chim is with Hen…doing something.”

Something is clearly on the other man’s mind. His shoulders are tense. He opens his mouth several times only to shut it just as fast. Eddie definitely wants to say something, but for whatever reason he can’t. Bobby waits though. He knows not to push Eddie to talk. He will when he’s ready. Sure enough Bobby doesn’t have to wait long.

Eddie lets out a loud sigh and mutters something under his breath. Bobby can make out only a few words. _Goes. Nothing._

“Listen, Cap. We never met for you to find out this way. But that’s just our luck. More like Buck’s crappy luck that’s wearing off on me.”

Bobby frowns in confusion at the younger man’s rambling. Rambling is more Buck’s thing, than Eddie’s. He squeezes Eddie’s shoulder to help ground him. “Eddie, you’re losing me here. Clearly you want to tell me something.”

“Buckandiaretogether.”

“What? Try that again?” Bobby asks. “I couldn’t catch what you said.”

Eddie takes a deep breath and tries again. This time slower. “Buck and I are together.”

To his credit, Bobby takes a few moments for the information to sink in. It’s news, but it’s not exactly surprising. He knows how close they are. He’s seen the way Eddie and Buck interact. More like two sides of a coin than two separate people.

“You’re not going to say anything?” Eddie asks biting his lip nervously. “Aren’t you pissed?”

“I’m not mad, Eddie.” Bobby says. “Do I wish you told me before now, yes. There’s proper channels you guys have to go through to disclose your relationship. I don’t like being blindsided. I want to know about something so I can be prepared if something happens. And I bet that if Buck didn’t end up in the hospital you guys wouldn’t be telling me now.”

“Probably not,” Eddie admits, rubbing his thumb over his eyebrow. “I freaked out when he started coughing up blood last night. Like, not again. We already went through this once already. I packed Chris up in his pajamas and rushed here. Totally spaced when I called Maddie. Next thing I know she and Chim are here. Totally forgot that she didn’t know. That none of you did. I was just so…”

“Scared,” Bobby finishes. “Of course you were, someone you care about was hurt. When that happens most rational thought goes out the window. Including the fact that you’re hiding a relationship from your friends and family.”

Eddie lets out a snort. “Guess you’re right.”

“The important thing is Buck is going to be okay. Yeah, headquarters might give us some problems but as long as you disclose now everything should be okay. But, you do know everyone is going to tease you guys for a bit. But it’s not to be mean. We’re happy for you guys. Really.”

“You’re right,” Eddie says. “Thanks for being so understanding about this. Monday morning I’ll go to headquarters and fill out the necessary paperwork.”

“I’ll get you guys the paperwork. You stay here with Buck.”

“Thanks, Bobby.” Eddie says relieved. His shoulders already less tense than they were when Bobby first got there. “I mean it.”

“No problem,” Bobby says leaning back in his chair. “So obviously Chim and Maddie knows. How about Hen?”

Eddie nods his head. “She knows.” He holds up his phone. “She already texted me. She wants to know how long this has being going on.”

Bobby wants to know that too, but he doesn’t want to ask. Eddie is clearly worn out with everything that has happened in the last eighteen hours.

“Why don’t you go home for a bit? I’ll stay here. You go get something to eat. Spend some time with Christopher. Kid must be shaken up after everything that has happened.”

At first Eddie shakes his head. That he’s going to pass up on Bobby’s offer.

“Come on, Eddie. You’re not going to do Buck any good if you wear yourself out.”

Eddie rubs the tops of his legs. “You’re right. I’ll go home for a bit. See Christopher. Maybe I’ll bring him back here after dinner. He was pretty upset when I left him with Carla this morning. But I’m going to wait until the procedure is done.”

Bobby smiles. “I’ll take that. I’m sure a visit will probably do them both some good.”

Eddie nods as he once again waits for Buck. At least this time he’s not alone. Bobby is there and for the first time in months there are no secrets between them.

**XXXXX**

“Bucky!” Christopher calls out as he enters Buck’s hospital room later that night after dinner.

“Superman!” Buck calls from his bed. “Come here,” he says reaching his arms out.

Eddie nods to Bobby, who is sitting in their chair next to Buck’s bed, in greeting. Bobby seems relaxed. Much more so than when they were in the waiting room. Eddie feels the same. The doctor said everything went well and that the clots should be dissolved in the next 24-72 hours.

“Dad!” Christopher says looking up at his father clearly frustrated. Eddie gets the hint as he picks his son up and puts him on the bed besides Buck. “Careful, buddy.”

Christopher rolls his eyes. “I know, Dad!”

Eddie puts his son’s crutches against the wall. Buck grabs his wrist pulling him close. Buck doesn’t say what he wants, but the look on his does. Eddie looks towards Bobby and Buck smirks before nodding.

Yes, Bobby knows about them but Eddie is not as brazen as Buck is. He shakes his head. There’s a time and a place.

“Well, I’m going to get going.” Bobby says standing up. His ability to read the room is impressive as ever. He squeezes Buck’s knee. “Stay out of trouble. Have a good night guys.”

“I’ll try.”

“Night, cap.”

“Bye!”

“Didn’t think you were such a prude, Eds.” Buck says once Bobby leaves his room.

“What’s a prude?” Christopher asks, his face scrunched up in confusion.

Eddie leans into Buck for a kiss. Buck leans in but all too soon they pull apart. Mindful that Chris is just inches away. The kid may love them being together but like most boys his age, he’s not a huge fan of public displays of affection. “You happy now?”

“Much,” Buck says with a smile. “So did you guys do anything fun today?”

Chris moves closer to Buck as he tells him about his day. “I wanted to come sooner but Dad said we had to wait so you can rest a little after your pr-procedure. Are you okay now, Buck?”

Buck kisses the top of the boy’s curls. “I am. The doctor fixed me up. I should be coming home in a few days.”

“Good,” Chris says as he moves even closer to Buck’s side. “You scared me last night.”

Buck looks to Eddie in sadly before he looks back to Chris. “I’m sorry buddy. I didn’t mean to scare you or your dad.”

“It’s okay,” Christopher says. “Can we have pancakes for dinner when you come home?”

“Sure, buddy. What did you have for dinner tonight?” He then leans in and stage whispers into Christopher’s ear, “Did your dad cook?”

“Hey!” Eddie exclaims. Not really mad or hurt. He looks to his partner, he knows what Buck is doing. Chris is obviously still shaken up over what happened last night. If he has to take a couple of jabs over his lack of culinary skills, he’ll gladly do it if it makes his son feel better. “I heard that.”

“Carla wouldn’t let him,” Christopher says. “She said one of us in the hospital is enough.”

Buck lets out a laugh but Eddie and Christopher don’t share the humor in the situation.

“Guys, I’m going to be okay. I promise.” Buck says as he kisses Christopher on the forehead and smiles at Eddie.

“You better be,” Christopher says.

“Hey,” Buck says, nudging Chris. “You have your back pack with you?” He feels Chris nod against him. “You got a book in there?”

“Uh huh,” Chris replies. “Why?”

Eddie opens the bag and takes out a book that Chris just got. He goes to give it to Buck but Chris intercepts it.

“Chris?” Eddie asks.

“I’m going to read to you. You always read to me when I’m sick or hurt, so I’m going to read to Buck since he’s hurt.” Chris says as he opens the book.

Eddie and Buck share a smile over Christopher’s head as Eddie moves his chair closer to the bed. They both lean back as Christopher’s voice fills the room.

“The green grass…”


	3. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck is coming home. The firefam is ready to welcome him home, with a little teasing of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I originally started writing this I was going for a more angsty version but then I had a lot of fun writing chapter two so the story took another direction. I will probably write something more angsty down the road because I like this little verse I created.

It went pretty much without saying that Buck’s Welcome Home Party would be at Eddie’s. First off, Buck’s apartment is too small. Second, Athena said she’ll never have another party for Buck at her house after what happened the last time, jokingly of course. Lastly, Eddie said Buck would be staying with him and Chris while Buck is off from work for the next week, out of abundance of caution. Of course there were a couple of jabs about Buck’s temporary residence, even if it does make sense since Eddie’s house has no stairs.

So a little more than a week after everyone found out about Buck and Eddie, on a warm Sunday afternoon, everyone’s at Eddie’s house getting ready for Buck’s Welcome Home Party. It’s a much smaller than Buck’s previous one. But after what happened during Buck’s last party, they all thought smaller would be better. Carla and Maddie are in the kitchen finishing up a couple of side dishes when Maddie gets the text from Eddie that he and Buck are on their way home.

“They’re on their way!” Maddie says putting her phone down, getting back to cutting up the cucumbers for the salad.

“Yes!” Christopher cheers from his seat at the kitchen table.

Maddie can’t help but smile at the boy’s enthusiasm.

“All your toys picked up?” Carla asks as she scoops a spoonful of mayonnaise into her bowl of potatoes. “The last thing your Buck needs is to trip over one of your legos and break his other leg.”

“I did. Everything’s picked up.”

Carla gives the nine year old a raised eyebrow. “Everything? Even your K’nex? Because I’m pretty sure that I see some on the floor.” Carla says motioning with the spoon to the living room.

“Uhhh…Car-la.” Christopher whines. But he walks over to the living room nonetheless to pick up the toys.

Maddie can’t help but frown. How did she miss this? Clearly, Buck is such a big part of Christopher’s life and vice versa. Her brother has been in a pretty serious relationship for months and she had no idea.

“Oh no,” Carla says. “Don’t do that.”

“Do what?”

“You know what. Your brother and Eddie. Buckaroo wears his heart on his sleeve, but he played this one close to the vest. I only found out by pure accident.”

“You too?” Maddie says as she mixes the salad.

Carla nods her head. “Definitely not as exciting as finding out after getting a late night phone call from Eddie. More like, Eddie must have forgotten that he told me to be here for seven. I walked through the door just as your brother was walking from the bedroom to the bathroom in his boxers.”

Maddie can’t help but laugh. “Oh God.”

“Your brother turned a lovely shade of scarlet that day. Eddie was tripping over his tongue trying to come up with an explanation.”

“Knock! Knock!” Chim greets, careful to step around Christopher’s K’nex mess. “I got the burgers and steaks.”

“Great,” Maddie says kissing Chim on the cheek. “Eddie just texted. He and Eddie are on their way home. Everyone else is in the back setting up.”

“This is going to be fun,” Chim says with a smile. “I felt like I couldn’t really tease them like I normally would with Buck being in the hospital. But now that Buck has been released, I can be on my A Game.”

“Behave,” Maddie shakes her head at her boyfriend, as she picks up the salad. “I’ll take this out.”

“They’re on their way,” Maddie calls out to everyone in the yard.

“I have the meat,” Chim says holding the items up.

“I’ll light the grill,” Bobby says with a smile, kissing Athena on cheek before he joins Chim over by the grill.

“Bobby seems better,” Hen says as she puts various drinks in a cooler. “He looked a little worn around the edges the other day when I stopped by the hospital to see Buck.”

“You know how protective he is of Buckaroo. He’s been up all night making every baked good imaginable under the sun,” she says pointing to the table filled with various cookies and other desserts. “He is not going to relax until he sees Buck out of the hospital with his own eyes. And even then, he’ll still be protective as hell. He’s gonna have that boy in bubble wrap. He may not be that boy’s blood, but he definitely sees him as another son.”

“Looks like Bobby isn’t the only one in your house who has a soft spot for Buck,” Hen says motioning towards May who is coming out of the house with Carla, various condiments in their hands. Chris is right behind them, his eyes already on the dessert table. “I’m surprised May’s here. Not many teenagers want to spend time with their parents. Let alone at their parent’s co-worker’s Welcome Home Party.”

“She wanted to come. Harry would be here too but he has a robotics thing. Buckaroo has a way of worming his way into everyone’s heart. Even a moody, opinionated teenager’s,” Athena says.

“It’s not just them,” Hen agrees. “Denny wanted to here too but we didn’t want to take the chance. Not with Denny taking antibiotics for strep throat and Buck’s crappy luck.”

“I think our boy’s luck is beginning to change though,” Athena says with a smile.

“What are you guys doing here?” A familiar voice calls out from across the yard.

“There he is!” Bobby calls out from the grill. “The guest of honor.”

“Bucky!” Christopher calls out.

There are hugs. A lot of hugs, ‘welcome home Buck’s, and some ‘don’t do that again’s.

True to form, Buck nearly gives everyone a heart attack when he picks up Chris to give him a kiss.

“What the hell, Buck!’

“Easy, you just got out of the hospital.”

“Dios mio!”

“If you didn’t just get out of the hospital, I would slap you,” Maddie quips.

“I’m fine, guys. Really.” Buck says putting Chris down. “The doc says the procedure did exactly what it was supposed to do. I’m clot free. And best of all no more blood thinners.”

“That’s great, Buck.” Bobby says, squeezing the younger man’s shoulder.

“I’m happy you’re home, Bucky.” Christopher says.

Buck leans down to ruffle the kid’s curls. “Me too, kid.”

“I’m sure your dad is too,” Chim says with a shit eating grin.

“Here we go,” Eddie says, putting his head in his hands.

“That’s right lover boy,” Hen says. “Now that Buckaroo is out of the hospital, you both are fair game.”

“And what do you call the last week?” Eddie says shaking his head.

Chim waves him off. “That, that was nothing, Diaz.”

Hen slaps him on the back. “Oh yeah, it’s on now.”

“I think I’m going to sit down,” Buck says. “I’m supposed to be staying off my leg as much as possible.”

“Chicken,” Maddie says with a smirk.

“Come on, Buck.” Christopher says pulling his arm. “Come sit with me.” He’s all too happy to let the nine-year old save him from the relentless teasing of his co-workers and sister. Eddie’s not far behind the pair.

A little while later they’re all spread out across Eddie’s backyard after everyone has eaten way too much. Maddie and Chim are sitting in a couple of lawn chairs, sipping their drinks. While, Athena and Hen are debating what to take from the desserts.

“I don’t know what I want,” Hen says. “Everything looks so good.”

“Mhmm,” Athena says. “Those almond cookies are really good. So are the cherry chocolate biscotti. But I think the cupcakes are a little too sweet for me.”

Hen grabs a biscotti. “You know what else is sweet.”

“Oh I know,” Athena says as she follows Hen’s line of sight to the table where Bobby is sitting on one side. While on the other side, Buck, with his leg elevated, is next to Eddie, their chairs as close together as possible. Christopher is sitting at the head of the table as they continue to add to an already impressive looking lego tower.

“Either my detective skills are way off or the two of them are much better at keeping secrets than I ever thought possible.”

“I know what you mean,” Hen says, watching as Eddie squeezes the back of Buck’s neck with the younger man leaning into the touch.

“I’m happy for them,” Athena says. “They both deserve it.”

“They do,” Hen says as she adds another cookie to her plate. “But that’s not going to stop me from having some fun tomorrow with Eddie.”

“I don’t know why you guys are making such a big deal out of it. Just leave them alone,” May says as she looks over the selection of desserts.

Hen looks over to Athena with a ‘what is her problem’ look.

“You don’t sound surprised at the news,” Athena says.

May shrugs her shoulders. “Maybe because I’m not.”

Athena looks at her daughter. She can read her kid like a book. “You knew?!”

“Get me a cupcake, May!” Christopher calls from the table. “Chocolate and please.”

“Maybe,” May says as she adds a chocolate cupcake to the plate. “You got it, bud!”

“Maybe?” Hen asks. “How long?”

“Maybe since September,” May says nonchalantly as she walks away and takes the empty seat next to her step-father, handing Christopher the chocolate cupcake.

“September?” Athena turns to Hen with a raised eyebrow. “They’ve been together since at least September?!”

“Chim!” Hen calls out. Waving her partner over. “Come here! You too, Maddie.”

“What’s going on?” Chim says walking over, holding hands with Maddie.

“May just said that Buck and Eddie have been together since September,” Hen says in a rush.

“September?” Chim repeats and then lets out a curse. “That means I’m out.”

“Wait, May knew? And what do you mean you’re out?” Maddie asks Chim in confusion as she takes a sip of her wine. “You’re out of what?”

“Nothing,” Chin says quickly, too quickly.

Maddie turns to Hen for an explanation.

“Chim and I have a friendly bet going of when Eddie and Buckaroo got together. Loser has to treat the winning couple out to dinner at a restaurant of their choosing. I said October. Chim said November and with what May just said it sounds to me like you lost, partner.” Hen smirks.

“Damn it!” Chim says. "I’m 0 for 2.”

“What was the other bet?” Maddie asks.

“You don’t want to know,” Chimney says before changing the subject. “I can’t believe May knew before the rest of us.”

“Forget about May knowing,” Athena says. “I want in on this bet.”

“Yeah, me too.” Maddie says. “I feel a little insulted that I wasn’t asked before. Chim, you’re way off. Buck told me it’s been more like seven or eight months. He was being a little vague though which means it was probably even before that.”

“Wait, Buck told you it’s been seven or eight months and you didn’t tell me,” Chim feigns hurt, placing his hand over his heart.

“Like you told me about your bet with Hen?” Maddie says with a raised eyebrow.

“Fair enough,” Chim says taking a sip from his beer.

“Chim’s out but I’m in,” Maddie says. “I say late June.”

“June?” Hen asks. “Buck had his second surgery in June. He could barely walk. Let alone…”

“We get the message,” Athena says with a chuckle. “But I’m going to go with the middle of July.”

“And I say August,” Hen adds.

The four of them seal the bet with a clinking of glasses and bottles.

“Hey! What are you guys up to over there?” Bobby calls out.

“Nothing, Bobby.” Athena calls out. She then says in a whisper, “Someone’s got to get Chris alone so we can get to the bottom of this.”

“Definitely. I’ll have him come over to my place for a play date with Denny.”

“I’ll work on May,” Athena says. “But she’s a tough one. Takes after me way too much for my liking.”

“And I’ll see what I can get out of Buck.”

The four of them can feel May and Bobby’s eyes on them. “We better get over there before they think we’re up to something,” Maddie says.

**XXXXX**

“He still out?” Buck asks from their bed.

“Oh yeah. Like a light,” Eddie says as he strips down to his boxers and t-shirt.

“Even after all those cookies and two cupcakes? I thought he would be wired a bit longer with all that sugar coursing through his veins.”

“Yeah, he hasn’t slept that great the last couple of nights. All that sugar didn’t stand a chance with how tired he was.” Eddie doesn’t have to say why.

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t here.” Buck apologizes.

Eddie crawls into bed and pulls Buck closer, kissing him on the shoulder. “You have nothing to be sorry about. We went over this. The treatment worked. The clots are dissolved. More importantly, you’re home now and that’s all that matters.”

“Still…”Buck says pulling Eddie’s arm tighter around his waist.

“Still, nothing.” Eddie says. “Stop worrying and let’s go to sleep. You might be home tomorrow but I go back to work. You saw the way Hen and Chim were before. They’re sharks and they smell blood. Tomorrow is going to be hell.”

Buck can’t help but laugh. That is until Eddie pinches the skin under his ribs. “Ow, damnit. Eddie. I hate when you do that.”

“It’s fair game now. You’re off the blood thinners. You don’t have that excuse anymore.”

Eddie’s got him there. No more. ‘Don’t do that. It’s gonna bruise’ He’s never been happier to not be able to use an excuse. They lie there in the silence for a few minutes. Just enjoying lying with each other. It’s been a long week when they couldn’t do this.

“May said there’s a bet. She heard Athena telling Bobby about it in the car. They thought she had her buds in,” Buck says ending the silence.

“I’m happy that May is on our side,” Eddie says into Buck’s neck. “She’s better to have as an ally than as an enemy. So what’s the bet?”

“When we got together. Maddie says end of June. Athena says July. And Hen has August.” He can feel Eddie smiling into his neck.

“They’re all wrong.”

“Yep,” Buck says intertwining his fingers with Eddie’s.

Yes, they may have gotten serious and became exclusive after Buck’s second surgery. But they started hooking up way before then. After Maddie killed Doug, it was Eddie who picked up Buck at the hospital. When the events of the day caught up to him and one thing lead to another.

“They’re all way off.” Buck says closing his eyes.

“Way off,” Eddie repeats as he pulls Buck even closer.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have a draft of a story where May finds out about Buck and Eddie. Let me know if you guys are interested in reading it.


End file.
